leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glop48/Champion Concept :Bulk,The Yordle Smasher
Hello summoners ! My last concept champion was Adon,The Yordle Fighter and in his lore i created a group of rebel yordles known as "The Lost Yordles" led by Adon.Well,there are more members of this group.One of them is : Bulk,The Yordle Smasher He's a tank with some support potential.He looks like a yordle but he is covered in heavy armour with heavy shoulder plates,a mace and he is holding a barrel.He speaks similary to the orks of the Warhammer 40k universe.He's quite big for a yordle. Abilities : Passive-Elite Defender-Bulk takes reduced damage from physical attacks (only attacks).If there are any allies near him,he will give them a weaker version of his passive,distributed evenly among the allies that are near him. Q-I'll mess you up !-Bulk swings his heavy mace at an enemy,dealing damage and stunning the target for a short time.Multiple casts in a short time will make this skill deal more damage. W-Special Yordle Brew-Bulk targets an ally to give him a special drink that will give them a heal over time and an attack speed buff.If he uses this ability on himself he will only get the attack speed buff and an armour buff for a while. E-Kill them all !-Bulk starts a charge that will only end when he comes close to terrain or it is cancelled after 2 seconds after the activation.He will deal physical damage to enemies he comes in contact with during the charge R-BESIEGE-Bulk becomes very big and armoured,increasing his armour and damage,but will move very slowly and have his passive muted on him for the duration.Also he will deal bonus damage to towers and if he is close to more than 2 allies he will move faster,but still move pretty slowly. Backround : The Lost Yordles are a very good example of the worst yordles have to offer.They steal,kill and cause chaos everywhere they go.Adon is the leader,and even if he is pretty strong,he enjoyes to let his guardian,Bulk do the dirty work.Bulk was always picked on for his stupidity,but Bulk showed them all once in for all what his mace was for.He was so powerfull because of the special drink he drank.The drink had some summoner magic in it and soon,he was as big as a human.Also,drinking the potion allowed him do grow small tusks.Soon he had to leave his house,but not without a barrel full of that potion and a rusty mace.On his travels he had found a yordle being attacked by some noxian warriors.Bulk drank some potion then smashed all of them,saving the yordle which was Adon.Adon and Bulk soon became friends and Bulk became the first member of The Lost Yordle,after Adon.Now,Bulk is juggernaut,killing all that stand in The Lost Yordle's way and following Adon everywhere,even in the League of Legends..... Quotes : Upon selection : Im Bulk ! ME KILL ALL ! Movement : Youz some sort of magician,eh...? "Sound da drums ! Sayz you ? "By my drinkz " "I move fasta" "Suare ! "Put them all in deepz sleep " Attacking : "Bulk kill all !" "BIG BOOMA ! Theyz die now...right ? "POW" "Bulk sayz beats them to a pulp." "Bulk never retreats" "Im da biggest ! Joke : "Im zo cuddly,you gonna die,right ? Taunt : "Bring da best,ME KILL DA BEST MAN !'' Category:Custom champions